fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AzuWen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki AzuWen! Thanks for your edit to the Iris Inoue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 13:12, November 17, 2011 Hello You know, if you need help with pages, just ask. I just took a look at your latest page, and looks like you're having problems there with the infobox and stuff like that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I see. I'll be frank, get your page formatting down(if you need an example, look at articles like Sanjo Vista) and then you can. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you ever plan on improving your work at all? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi I looked at a few of your characters their really good. Have you made a guild yet?True-Clown-Prince 21:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm a boy. and you dont give yourself enought credit your charcters are awsome I'm working on my first guild now. Have you written a story or anything yet?True-Clown-Prince 16:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine with me Azu. why dont we wrie a story together if your intersetedTrue-Clown-Prince 10:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) If you want im kinda new at the story writting thing, but I think it would make an interesting story. True-Clown-Prince 18:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well ok i guess we should decide how to connect the characters first and ideas? True-Clown-Prince 18:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll use Ryo, Ven, Saber, and 2 more characters I have to create today. mind you i may have to update some pages and add a pre and post pic for some of my charcters. So next thing should they be enemies, rivals, friends, a mix of all three? True-Clown-Prince 08:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Next do we want any death or romance in our story? True-Clown-Prince 09:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I plan on deaths just not sure who yet. And i have a love square going with ryo. How about romance between one of our characters? True-Clown-Prince 09:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So what if we started it off with a routine mission when one of each of our characters end up running into each other. or we can make it like some big magic tournament and some of our characters start a friendly rivalry and something happens to interrupt the tournament. And I think Narcissus Kuroki should form a relationship with one of my characters (you can choose and if you don't like an idea let me know and we will figure something out. I'll also be adding Cloud to my rosters True-Clown-Prince 16:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan to me when should we start? True-Clown-Prince 16:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be easier are you still onlineTrue-Clown-Prince 16:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a great idea do you want to be the one who defends the prisoner? True-Clown-Prince 14:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Also I can see ur pictures don't fit your info box's I can fix that for you if you want? True-Clown-Prince 14:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine so whats up next? True-Clown-Prince 17:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) So I guess the only thing left is when do you want to begin? True-Clown-Prince 16:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok well I'll be starting a story soon but I'll start when i get a chance. Send me message next time you have a chance.True-Clown-Prince 16:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't Know when you'll be on but I changed Cloud to a Requip user.True-Clown-Prince 16:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) yo Hey azu whats upTrue-Clown-Prince 19:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) It's nice to talk to you again Azu-Chan ^^ True-Clown-Prince 19:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I'll leave you aloneTrue-Clown-Prince 19:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well can you go on the chat?True-Clown-Prince 19:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) yes? True-Clown-Prince 05:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) heyya Knightwalker591 04:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Little pointer to make the effectives of the template picture take out "thumb" it will make it work alot better from Knightwalker591 =D Knightwalker591 04:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) if you want i'll fix your template also i think ice magic would be pretty cool Knightwalker591 05:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Done and Done hope you enjoy it and if you ever need help ask me or Ziro i would say one problem is that you do alot of spaces next to the "|" if you keep it to the side it a good idea. Knightwalker591 05:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) YO Hi azu how have you been?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Its been awhile since we last talked is everything ok--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm ok been busy soi haven't been on much--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Magic No, I suggest you try another idea. Leave that copy magic business alone, also that's a magic only canonically 'used by Gemini, a celestial spirit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 06:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oi, AzuWen. Just a bit of advice from your friendly neighboorhood Aha. When you're making an article, you don't use a thumbnail inside the infobox. I'm sure you know this, Lynx didn't have the mistake, but Ridhwan Griffin does. You instead place 300px instead of thumb when you post the image into the infobox, it's real simple and makes it look less tacky--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it is necessary. On a wiki, no thumbnail ever goes in an info box--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Azu how have you been lately. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It would be better for it to be Holder Magic instead of Casting Magic, it if utilizes screws. Otherwise, it's fine and it's up to you who you want to use the magic for--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:09, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Eh, sure why not, the heal person part is okay, but the bring death thing is too much, don't ya think? Highestbounty123 (talk) 12:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Only if most of the screw's body is impaled into the person Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can use it Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC) hey azuTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) how are youTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No, a 11 year cannot be some swordmanship expert. Kick up her age big time to like 17. I've already told you how OP children are seen as her, it's not allowed. And the reason I didn't reply to your comment on her page was because at the time comments weren't loading for me; I couldn't reply yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess, but make her a little older, bro. Like 13. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Why are you going for young ages, Azu? This is Fairy Tail, not Hunter x Hunter. Mashima tends to run with older characters. You can make a 12 year old but keep her skills in check as I've said. Even though Wendy is 12, you'll notice Mashima never pulls anything funny with her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:45, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong in asking. However, I'm more interested in why you're bent on such young characters.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Not exactly something to admit so openly, but thanks for the honesty. Seriously though, there's little you can do with kids. Kids aren't notably powerful in this manga, so please don't try such a thing with any of your young characters. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't publish nearly blank pages here. One mere sentence isn't enough. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't put an equal sign in any title for a page. Rename the page you just published. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Also, 3 sentences is not a prologue. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, you clearly don't find it necessary, so I'll delete it. Anyway, good night.--[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I can't see the images, that site doesn't allow hotlinking for whatever reason. But, if you have to ask, don't bother uploading them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC)